A Coordinated Assault
by Bond84Spivey
Summary: A story about a Lying Coordinator and a ditsy Junior Pokemon ranger who travel over Johto.  Narration by Morgan Freeman


I don't own Pokémon or any other multi-billion dollar corporation.

_**

* * *

Pokémon Contests**__(Japanese:__**ポケモンコンテスト**__) are a type of competition often contrasted with__Pokémon Battles and are held all over the world in Contest Halls. In them,__ Coordinators (as the competitors are called) show h__ow strong and beautiful their Pokémon can be. _

_In the Johto region Contests are a newly popular undertaking and for the first time there are an equal number of trainers and coordinators. This is the story of one such coordinator by the name of Adam. He has (like almost all of the modern population) left home at the age of 14 to be a coordinator. _

_In the dim morning outside of __**Cherrygrove City**__ a lone teenager smiled as his new friend's back erupted with flames. _

"_Good job Cyndaquil" Adam said kneeling down to pet him._

"*_**No big deal***" Cyndaquil remarked coolly blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth._

_Adam stood up and looked toward the oncoming city. He was tall and stocky with long brown hair that went over his ears and spiked up at the top. Over his black button up shirt he wore a strapped brown laptop case (containing the laptop given to him by his mother when he turned 14) that hung at his side. He had on white cargo pants with black tennis shoes._

_While it was true that most beginner trainers grow up in __**New Bark town, **__Adam had lived in Cherrygrove his whole life and this would be his first time leaving. He sighed and walked ahead into the thickening forest and left his old life behind_

_

* * *

Deep in the forest a young women in a red uniform sat in a tree drinking a water bottle and watching the wildlife. She was short and petite with brown eyes and long brown hair that came to her shoulders. Around her wrist she wore a large red bracelet called a Capture Styler that at the top, held a __spinning, top-like device called a Capture Disc that is launched from a trigger on the bracelet and is controlled from the main device. _

_Amy sighed and checked her Poke-Gear, looking at the time._

**"I think this is a waste of time" said a yawning Chikorita.**

_Amy looked down at her longtime companion and friend and frowned._

"Oh come on Chicko you know why we are here"

_She had always had the keen ability that many trainers would kill for. She could usually tell what the Pokémon was saying and how it felt. This had been the main reason she had wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger and why she had gone to the academy. _

**"Yes as I remember to become a full member of the Rangers you had to "befriend" a Pokémon (using the Capture Styler) that was threating the world in some way"**

"Right I assume it should now be obvious why we are here"

**Actually no, this forest is filled with such low level Pokémon that even the Rattata walk around unafraid.**

_Amy sighed once again. _

"I am never going to graduate or else I am going to end up like Ranger Williams"

*Who*

"You know the ranger that didn't become a full ranger until twenty years after his last class"

_In the Johto Ranger Academy you went for three years before you were given a final test to capture a Pokémon and live up to the Ranger Motto: __"__The ____betterment of the world __can be accomplished through pure and goodly deeds" __Which in this case meant helping the world some way._

_Chickorita cocked her head and looked to the left. _

Amy do you hear that

"Hear what Chicko"

_

* * *

Adam walked gingerly through the unfamiliar woods. As he got deeper into the woods the trees got thicker and darker. He hated dark, enclosed places ever since the "accident" that happened when he was younger. He bristled at the thought and put it away from him._

"What is wrong Adam" said Cyndaquil worried while walking beside Adam

_Cyndaquil had decided when Adam had chosen him that he liked his new trainer. Adam was kind and though he was rash sometimes he was unlike the other boys who had chosen starters that day. Cyndaquil was still very young and just as unfamiliar with the world as his teenage trainer, and was frightened that his trainer was frightened. _

_Adam looked down at his Pokémon and though his poke-talk skills weren't as good as Amy's he could still see that Cyndaquil was frightened._

_He picked him up off the ground (Cyndaquil's back flames were not on) and held him in his arms as he walked._

"It's okay buddy, pretty soon we will be out of this forest and we can leave this place behind"

_He took one step and at that moment a flock of Hoothoot exploded at his feet flying into the air_

"Damn" yelled Adam as he flew backward and landed flat on his back

_In his back pocket his Pokedex beeped he pulled it out and flipped it open. In a bored English voice it read: _

Hoothoot, the owl Pokémon, has great confidence in its camouflage, and will often stay still even when approached within a few feet (1 m). It is this characteristic that has earned them the nickname "Fool birds" or in Johto, "Stupid bird.

_Adam couldn't help but smile a bit at the nickname and picked himself back up to one knee. He looked at Cyndaquil on the ground next to him who seemed to have enjoyed the ride._

**"*Let's do it again*"**

_

* * *

Amy listened and couldn't hear anything._

"Maybe you imagined it Chicko"

Of course not, I am sure I heard someone scream but then get cut off

"Well it couldn't hurt to go check….whoever it is"

_Amy through her almost empty water bottle into the next tree over leaped off her tree and Chickorita followed. They ran in the direction of the scream until they came upon the scene with Adam getting up and Cyndaquil's back-flame on full. _

_

* * *

Adam flushed when he saw Amy._

_Wow _

_Amy waved her styler importantly and exclaimed complete with a pose and all_

"Amy Whitaker, Pokémon Ranger, what is the problem here"

"That would be a lot more impressive to me if I hadn't seen her do it in her mirror every day since she was ten". said Chickorita rolling her eyes.

"Oh no problem just a bunch of Hoothoot uh sta….-"

"_Oh come on Are you really going to tell her that you got startled by a bunch of stupid birds (literally)" He thought in his head_

"Sorry didn't catch that a bunch of Hoothoot what?"

Adam looked down at his Cyndaquil whose flame was still burning brightly.

"I uh.. was saying that a bunch of Hoothoot tried to pick a fight with my Cyndaquil"

"Really, said Amy, how many were there"

"At least ten if not more isn't that right Cyndaquil"

_As the two people talked Chickorita heard something coming from the way they came._

"**Amy**" she said tentatively

"Ten!" Amy said in wonder

"**Amy**"

"At least" Adam boasted in his best testosterone filled deep voice

"**Amy**!" said Chickorita now nipping at her trainers heels.

"Ow what" Amy said rubbing her ankle.

"**Look**"

_Apparently the water bottle had through a series of either incredible bad luck or excellent chirography by Mother Nature hit a passing Beedrill and now half the entire hive was annoyed._

"Oh that is not good" said Adam hearing the familiar buzz of angry Beedrill.

"Um should we run" said Amy backing up slightly

"That sounds like an excellent idea" said Adam sarcastically as he turned in the other direction.

_Had the gang had run when Chikorita first heard the Beedrill, they would have gotten away and Amy would have no doubt found out about Cyndaquil's real fighting ability and left... and things might have gone a completely different way, would this have been better then what happened who knows wait until the full end of this story and make your choice._

_Anyway as it was they were trapped and the beedrill were closing in fast._

"Adam use Cyndaquil if he took out ten Hoothoot that easily he should be able to put up a fight against them, right." Amy said as she realized that running would be useless.

"Yeah about that uh, Cyndaquil"

_Cyndaquil had already sensed the danger minutes ago and was hunched over concentration. He was secretly storing energy for the "Ability That Has Been Passed Down" as it was called in his mind. All Pokémon of the Typhlosion line had this ability deep in their instincts from the times before Pokémon were domesticated and a battle was about survival not gym badges. He knew that if his instincts failed everyone there including his new trainer would die. _

_Adam got down on his knee next to Cyndaquil and asked what was wrong. Cyndaquil gave no reply except to ignite the fire on his back once again, higher and fiercer than Adam had ever seen it. But still remember that this Cyndaquil was still a baby and he was facing a swarm of the most vicious Pokemon in the world._

"Well, it looks like were going to die" said Adam standing back up but too his credit turning to face the Beedrill.

_The Beedrill were excited now and moved fast. It wasn't until there were five feet away that Cyndaquil let out a cry and a large lava plume blasted out of his back flame and into the oncoming Beedrill. _

_The ones in front were hit the hardest and immediately fainted while the ones further back in the group were hit with the still oncoming lava and if they didn't faint flew away as fast as they could. The swarm of red-hot lava erupted out of Cyndaquil for what seemed like hours but was probably just seconds. In the end there stood Cyndaquil (too tired to move but okay) victorious._

_Adam and Amy stared in open mouth shock at the events and didn't move for a couple of seconds. Chickorita, being a Pokémon, understood perfectly the power behind instincts but had no idea this particular Cyndaquil was so powerful and was against her cynical will impressed. _

_Adam ran to his friend and picked him up in his arms._

"Cyndaquil are you ok" asked Adam hurriedly

When Cyndaquil didn't answer he asked

"Amy aren't you a Pokémon ranger"

"Um technically I am a jun…."

"What"

"I said of course I am a Ranger. Why?"

"Do you know the quickest way out of this forest to get to a Pokémon center?"

_She bit her lip _

"No I have never been this far in the woods before"

_She looked at the poor Cyndaquil and had an idea. _

_"_Capture On!" she yelled triumphantly

_She pulled the trigger on the capture disk and shot it at one of the wounded Beedrill who hadn't fainted. The capture disk looped around the Beedrill three times and when it was finished it shot back to Amy's bracelet._

"Nifty huh" she said proudly as the now recovered Beedrill picked itself up off the ground

"Hey buddy can you take us to the nearest pokemon center" she said sweetly to the Beedrill

"**Of course**" the Beedrill buzzed happily and turned and flew in the direction of **Violet City.**

"Wow what luck I chose today to become friends with a ranger" said Adam walking behind Amy and carrying Cyndaquil in his arms.

_Yes.. Luck so there you have it. What made Amy think she would find something in a forest everyone knew was filled with rookie Pokémon and trainers? Why did Adam decide to start his journey that day and go through that forest even though he hates dark enclosed places? Is it luck or chance or is it something different like everything, I leave it for you to decide._

_But this my friends was just the start and I promise you it is a great story._

_

* * *

_

Okay thank you this is what my brain comes up with at three O'Clock in the morning.

Also sorry guys it was alot better than this except my stupid laptop shut off after two hours of work and I just didn't have the heart to do it again. So i will reedit it when i get some sleep thanks guys


End file.
